Everytime We Touch
by Mari May
Summary: O time do Naruto e o time da Hinata ainda estão em busca do Sasuke. À noite, cada time fica numa barraca, mas... Hinata acaba ficando na mesma barraca do time do Naruto! Quando? Como? Por quê? Leia e descubra! ;D - songfic NaruHina


Ainda não acredito que vim parar aqui... O Naruto-kun está dormindo tão sereno...

Tudo começou quando preparamos nossas barracas para irmos dormir. Eu, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun e Kurenai-sensei em uma; Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Sai-kun e Yamato-sensei em outra.

Não demorou muito para o Sai-kun começar a provocar o Naruto-kun e a Sakura-chan. Aí, eles pediram para o Sai-kun ser "transferido" para a barraca do meu time. Kurenai-sensei deixou, mas disse que um de nós deveria mudar de barraca. Yamato-sensei foi falar sobre isso com Naruto-kun e Sakura-chan. Naruto-kun disse que, se fosse o Kiba-kun, eles iam acabar brigando; o Shino-kun também não, pois Sakura-chan não queria ficar no mesmo lugar que alguém que mexe com insetos. Ambos concordaram que eu era a melhor escolha por causa do meu jeito pacífico. Então, aqui estou. Eu só não esperava ter que colocar meu saco de dormir ao lado do Naruto-kun, que era onde o Sai-kun estava...

Meu rosto está corado enquanto fico aqui, observando o Naruto-kun... Sim, o rosto dele está na direção do meu.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_**Eu ainda ouço sua voz quando você dorme ao meu lado**__  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.__  
__**Eu ainda sinto seu toque em meus sonhos**_

- Naruto-kun... – sussurrei sem querer.

- Hum? – ele abriu os olhos – O que foi, Hinata-chan?

- Vo-você não estava dormindo?????

- Eu até tentei, mas... Sei lá... Tive a sensação de estar sendo observado...

Congelei.

- É-é-é mesmo??? – uma gota surgiu em mim – Q-que estranho!

- Pois é... Ei, que tal a gente ir lá fora tomar um ar fresco?

- Uh? Ah... Cla-claro...

Saímos e andamos um pouco até um rio que tinha por ali.

- Olha, Hinata! É lua cheia!

- Que linda! –exclamei, encantada – E olha como é lindo também o reflexo dela na água!

- Sim! – ele ficou admirando, sorridente.

Ah, como eu amo o Naruto-kun... Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem ele...

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_**Me desculpe pela minha fraqueza, mas eu não sei por quê**__  
Without you, it's hard to survive_

_**Sem você, é tão difícil sobreviver**_

- Hinata-chan, do outro lado do rio tem uma cerejeira!

- Hum? Ah, sim...

- Isso me lembra a Sakura-chan! Por que será, né? Hehe!

- E-eu sabia que diria isso... – cabisbaixa, sorri meio sem-graça.

- Hã?

- Vo-você... Ainda... Gosta dela? – perguntei, ainda cabisbaixa.

- He... Desisti dela há muito tempo... – ele, gentilmente, levantou meu queixo – Resolvi dar valor a quem me dá valor.

Ele sorriu, e eu fiquei totalmente vermelha. De repente, senti os lábios dele sobre os meus.

_Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling_

_**Porque cada vez que nos tocamos eu tenho esse sentimento**__  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_**E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar**__  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_**Você pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido?**_

_I want this to last_

_**Eu quero que isso dure**__  
Need you by my side_

_**Preciso de você ao meu lado**__  
Cause everytime we touch I feel the static_

_**Porque cada vez que nos tocamos eu sinto essa estática**__  
And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_**E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu**__  
Can't you hear my heart beat, so_

_**Você pode sentir meu coração batendo, então**__  
I can't let you go_

_**Eu não posso deixar você partir**__  
__Want you in my life_

_**Quero você em minha vida**_

Separamos nossos lábios, bem devagar. Fitamos o olhar um do outro, ainda com os rostos próximos.

- Na-naruto-kun... – sussurrei, obviamente corada – Você... Você me ama? – Criei coragem para continuar fitando-o nos olhos. E ele também estava ruborizado...

- Claro, senão não teria feito o que fiz... – ele sorriu ao dizer isso.

Fiquei tão emocionada que lágrimas de felicidade começaram a rolar pela minha face.

- Por que está chorando?! – Naruto-kun perguntou, confuso.

- É que... Você acabou de falar aquilo que eu sempre desejei ouvir vindo de você... Disse que me... Ama... – eu sorria enquanto falava – E as lágrimas fluíram naturalmente! Hehe...

- Ah... Então foi isso... – ele sorriu outra vez e me abraçou carinhosamente. Fechei os olhos para curtir o momento.

_Your arms are my castle, you heart is my sky_

_**Seus braços são meu castelo, seu coração é meu céu**__  
They wipe away tears that I cry_

_**Eles afastam as lágrimas que choro**_

- Hinata-chan... – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, me deixando arrepiada – Eu ia te pedir para ser minha namorada, mas... Eu te amo tanto que... Que... Er... Que eu... – ele estava muito nervoso, mas prosseguiu – Que eu quero passar minha vida inteira com você! – ele pôs as mãos nos meus ombros e me encarou, sério e muito vermelho – CASA COMIGO?

- O... O... O QUÊÊÊ???

Fiquei tão, mas tão nervosa, que dei alguns passos para trás com tanta pressa que acabei tropeçando. Naruto-kun me segurou pela mão, mas me puxou com tanta força que acabei caindo por cima dele...

Os joelhos dele estavam para cima e seus braços estavam esticados no chão; Minhas pernas estavam esticadas do lado oposto ao das pernas dele, e minhas mãos estavam apoiadas no chão. Minha cabeça estava sobre seu peito.

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_**Nós passamos por todos os **__**bons e maus tempos**__  
You make me rise when I fall__**  
**__**Você me faz sentir bem quando eu caio**_

- Hinata-chan... Não precisava ter ficado tão nervosa... – ele estava com uma gota.

- Ma-mas... A-assim, t-tão de repente...

- Você pensou que eu queria casar logo? Eu devia ter usado a palavra "noivado", e não "casamento", né? – ele riu, ainda com a gota.

- De-desculpa... – acabei rindo também.

- Ah, quer saber? – Naruto-kun, com uma das mãos, colocou meus cabelos por trás da orelha – Acho que usei a palavra certa mesmo...

Então, segurando de leve minha nuca, ele me beijou novamente...

_Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling_

_**Porque cada vez que nos tocamos eu tenho esse sentimento**__  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_**E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar**__  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_**Você pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido?**_

_I want this to last_

_**Eu quero que isso dure**__  
Need you by my side_

_**Preciso de você ao meu lado**__  
Cause everytime we touch I feel the static_

_**Porque cada vez que nos tocamos eu sinto essa estática**__  
And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_**E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu**__  
Can't you hear my heart beat, so_

_**Você pode sentir meu coração batendo, então**__  
I can't let you go_

_**Eu não posso deixar você partir**__  
__Want you in my life_

_**Quero você em minha vida**_

Pus minha mão sobre seu rosto e continuei a beijá-lo, mas de súbito me veio um pensamento: "E se alguém chega e nos vê assim?!"

Me levantei depressa, e Naruto-kun fez o mesmo.

- O que foi? Exagerei no beijo?

Claro que não, estava muito bom... Ops! Hinata, que pensamentos são esses???

- N-não é isso... É que... Se alguém nos visse, ia pensar besteira...

- Ah, fala sério! A gente não tava fazendo nada demais, só se beijando! – ele pôs os braços por trás da cabeça, apoiando-a neles.

- E-eu sei, ma-mas...

- Hinata-chan... – ele se aproximou, e com um sorriso sincero, disse – Eu te amo.

- E-eu também... Há muito tempo... E-eu... Sempre te am...!

Ele me impediu de continuar, me beijando de maneira mais apaixonada do que anteriormente.

_Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling_

_**Porque cada vez que nos tocamos eu tenho esse sentimento**__  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_**E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar**__  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_**Você pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido?**_

_I want this to last_

_**Eu quero que isso dure**__  
Need you by my side_

_**Preciso de você ao meu lado**_

Lentamente, Naruto-kun separou seus lábios dos meus.

- Hinata-chan, desculpa ter demorado tanto tempo pra perceber que você gostava de mim e... Por ter demorado mais pra te corresponder...

Pus minha mão em seu rosto, deixando-o vermelho.

- Tudo bem... O importante é que, agora, nossos sentimentos são recíprocos... E sobre seu pedido... É claro que aceito!

Sorrimos um para o outro. Deitei em seu ombro e contemplamos o luar por mais alguns instantes. E, quando voltamos para a barraca, dormimos de mãos dadas...

_Cause everytime we touch__..._

_**Porque cada vez que nos tocamos**__**...**_

**Oiê! Obrigada por ler mais uma FanFic minha! =D**

**Eu gostaria apenas de fazer algumas observações:**

**Alguns devem ter achado: "Credo, que FanFic melosa! Não agüento mais tanto beijo! ¬¬", mas eu PRECISEI criar situações para combinar com a música... ^^'**

**E outros devem ter pensado: "Nossa, casamento?! Que exagero... Vou vomitar de tanto açúcar... ¬¬", mas eu PRECISEI (again) criar algo que fizesse a Hinata desmaiar de tanto susto. Ok, poderia até ter sido com um pedido de namoro, mas... Casamento é mais impactante! XD**

**Hããã... ****Não tem uma 3ª observação. 8D *sai correndo***


End file.
